


ART - Monsters

by Tarlan



Category: Doctor Who, Jurassic Park III (2001), Primeval, Primeval: New World, Torchwood, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallpapers created as stocking fillers for Fandom Stocking 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kriadydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriadydragon/gifts), [alyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/gifts), [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts), [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts), [leoraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoraine/gifts), [darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness/gifts), [twinsarein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/gifts), [NoirRosaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirRosaleen/gifts), [chamilet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/gifts), [imamaryanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamaryanne/gifts), [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts), [bazylia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazylia/gifts).



**DOCTOR WHO**

Doctor (Ten) - For kriadydragon and Canadiandiamond

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/331541/331541_original.jpg)

**JURASSIC PARK 3**

Alan/Billy - For Alyse

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/344671/344671_original.jpg)

Alan/Billy - For Ruuger and AFireintheSnow

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/344552/344552_original.jpg)

**PRIMEVAL**

Connor/Lester - For Dunderklumpen and Celeste9

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/354922/354922_original.jpg)

**PRIMEVAL NEW WORLD**

Evan Cross - For Leoraine and Darkness

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/353859/353859_original.jpg)

**TORCHWOOD**

Jack - For twinsarein and NoirRosaleen

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/333188/333188_original.jpg)

Jack/Ianto - For Chamilet and Imamaryanne

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/362148/362148_original.jpg)

**THE WALKING DEAD**

Daryl/Glenn - For Nan and Papryka

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/357887/357887_original.jpg)

Michonne - For Anonentity and Mermaidfangs

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/368242/368242_original.jpg)

~


End file.
